Azami x Akashi
by N0VAKUN
Summary: ** NOTE: The characters are me and my friend's Original Characters. ** - - - Akashi loses a battle and a bet, so he is forced to take Azami out on a date.


"Ugh..." Akashi growled as the sunlight hit his face. _I knew I should have closed those goddamn curtains..._ he thought to himself for a while as he slightly turned his head towards the window. His eyes were only half-open and he was still too drowsy and tired to get up. The redhead kept resting his head on the soft pillow while he looked up at the ceiling. _I don't even fucking want to go to school..._ he said to himself. He thought today was a good day to ditch school. It was a Friday, so he wouldn't miss out on anything anyways. It's not like he ever did. Going to school was like wasting your life in a prison that just taught everyone how to behave properly and become puppets for society to control. It was all pointless to him, so he rebelled against everything. He went against everything he did not like and he was labeled as a delinquent in his school. Akashi didn't have any friends but his Alliance members. However, most of them went to seperate schools, except for two of them: Yoru and Aorenji. He blinked his eyes slightly as he the laziness was finally drifting from his body; he was ready to go fight or cause mischief... or do something to entertain him. He lifted his body upwards and walked towards his closet to find something to wear. He wasn't going to school today, so he found it pretty useless to put on his Gakuran (school uniform). _Maybe I should just wear my uniform pants... and something else..._ he thought to himself as he eyed one of his red dress shirts and black tie. He didn't usually wear ties, since he never liked wearing anything fancy. It reminded him too much of his childhood when his parents always forced him dress up in formal attire. Akashi was always being put numerous amount of pressure when he was younger. He couldn't enjoy himself, he always had to be clean and tidy, he couldn't hang out with the 'lower' class. _Tch... look at me now... I'm the lowest of the low now..._he smirked as he took off his pajamas and put on his red dress shirt and uniform pants. He walked over to the small mirror that hung in his room while he put on his tie. Although he hadn't worn a tie in such a long time, he was still amazed on how he still remembered how to tie one. He always had a bad habit on tying them too tight, so he made it loose this time and he looked up at the mirror. "Haha, I look so fucking stupid..." He laughed a bit at his reflection, a little irritated. "Whatever." He said to himself while twisting his body and turning his gaze the window in his room. He didn't understand why it was so bright today. He really hated it. He then headed out of his room and closed the door behind him; although he was usually a tidy person, he decided to leave his room messy for today. It would be a nice change from his usual routine, even though these kind of messes sometimes irritated him. He walked downstairs and put on his Converse. He didn't bother to bring his sword this time. He'd just have a full-fledged fist fight with someone. That was always satisfying to him. Akashi felt more pleasure from punching others and seeing what type of damage he could inflict upon others with his own fists than his sword. He was off to go kick some ass.

_All these guys look like a bunch of pussies...!_ Akashi thought to himself with an extremely annoyed look on his face. Very unimpressed by all the wimps that came accross him. He was leaning against a wall post in the busy city streets of Tokyo. He had stood there for a good two hours, wasting his time. All the people that had passed him were either some prepubescent and stupid kids with nothing to do but cause mischief, normal people, or businessmen. He couldn't track down a single interesting person in the crowd.  
"Hmmm...?"  
He said to himself as he immidiately spotted a girl with long, flowing black hair. His eyes were burning with passion... was it who he thought it was? Her face was finally uncovered by the crowd, for a slight second, and he was able to catch a fast glimpse of her. "That scar..!" He said out loud to himself; getting some stares fromt he people that passed by him. He only knew of one girl that matched that sort of description. Long black hair and a scar. It had to be his rival, Azami Miyamoto. _And she has the fucking guts to show herself during the daylight, huh?_He thought himself; almost smirking and amused by the thought. He hurriedly rushed over to her; making sure he wouldn't lose her this time... like the many multiple times she had escaped from his sight. He was surely not going to let her escape this time. He wanted to end this once and for all. "Fuck!" He exclaimed while bustling through the crowd; not giving a single fuck whether or not he bumped into someone mofo or not. His only sight was catching up to Azami and fighting her.

_I wonder if there's somewhere where I can go eat something good._ Azami said to herself; quite famished. She rubbed her belly as it growled; it was begging to be fed. She gave it a small pat; reassuring that she would find a place to stuff herself. She was kind of relieved she hadn't spotted her rival Akashi. He was always forcing her to fight with him in the most random places. She was sometimes caught unprepared that she usually 'rescheduled' their fights and left him hanging. Like that one time where he found out where she went to school, and was right outside... ready to fight her. Of course, she was unprepared but didn't back out from the fight... until she hit him in the face with her textbook and ran away. _So embarassing..._ she thought to herself as she recalled the event. But today she was extremely content, she hadn't spotted him at all. He probably ditched school today, is what she was thinking, so today was a day she could enjoy her day without it getting spoiled. _Ugh... I hate crowds._ Azami said in her mind as she moved through the crowd, until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.  
_Oh shit...! IT'S PROBABLY ANOTHER FUCKING PERVERT!_ She assumed as she turned her head around, ready to yell at the person to let her fucking go anytime now. It's almost as if karma hated her. It was Akashi. Her rival. Right next to her. In the worst possible place, at the worst possible time.  
"Fight me, Miyamoto!" Akashi exclaimed out loud.  
Some of the people in the crowd stopped for a while to look at who was yelling and what was going on. _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-_ was the only thing she could think in her mind right now. She had just gotten out of school and he had already found her and asked her to start a fight with him.  
"Uhhh, sorry! I gotta go!" She mumbled as she shook off his hand from her shoulder and started to run.  
"Dammit Miyamoto! Fight me!" He said, quite irked by her actions as he chased after her.

It was like a romantic walk in the fields... except that the flowers were people and it felt really hot and sweaty. And that it wasn't really a walk, it was more like running a marathon. And Azami wasn't enjoying it, she was despicing it with a mortified look on her face. And Akashi didn't look like a bishie at all. He had a really terrifying rape face. Even though he didn't want to rape her... (yet). But it's still pretty romantic right?

She ran into the furthest possible place she could find. It was extremely far away from the central of the city, and it was pretty isolated. She had hid herself in an alley. It wasn't fairly dark, since it was still past the afternoon, but it was still darker than the rest of the areas around it. She sighed with relief as she finally managed to get away from him. "Seriously...? Ugh... why now? WHY TODAY?" She cursed herself, thinking it was going to be a manageable day, but it turned out to not be. At least she got a workout... even though she didn't really plan on getting one. She leaned her back against the cold, hard walls as she slid down and sat down on the floor. "Shit..." she kept murmuring softly to herself.

**USE-YOUR-OWN-GODDAMN-IMAGINATION ZONE**

[ AKASHI FINDS AZAMI. THEY MAKE A BET AND FIGHT. AKASHI LOSES, GET OVER IT. ]

D-did that really just fucking happen...?! Akashi said, completely confused, irritated, and considerably pissed off. He couldn't accept his defeat. Not to a girl... nor to his rival! His pride was instantly hurt and demolished. The pain he felt right now was bigger than any pain he had felt in his entire life. He has been beaten, cut, stabbed, and severely injured, but it never hurt as much as getting his pride decimated by a woman. "Tch... whatever..." He said softly, but with an annoyed tone to his voice. He couldn't meet Azami in the eyes, and his will to fight was rapidly diminished. Azami looked at him, quite in awe. She was bewildered to be seeing him like this. She usually got to see Akashi furious or anything to do with the feeling of anger. Seeing him frustrated and hurt like this... almost made her smirk at the fact that he was acting like a child.  
"Well Akashi, aren't you gonna honor your bet? Or are you going to back away from it because you're too scared to keep it?" Azami teased him. She was feeling so proud of herself and she wanted to rub her victory in Akashi's face. Now he could finally accept that women were stronger than him, or even better than men. Even though she knew he would never come to accept it. He got extremely irked by her comment and he looked up, in order to face his rival.  
"As if! I'm going to keep my side of the deal... even if I don't fucking want to." He mumbled to her in an annoyed tone.  
"Well our bet was that if I lose, I would have to bow before you on my knees and admit my 'inferiority' to you. But you lost. And I said that if you lose, you have to ask a girl out on a date today. Without cursing or being mean throughout the whole date." She repeated to him, making sure he could clearly remember the 'terms' they agreed to.  
"I fucking know that." Akashi replied. But... it would be so impossible to do that. He didn't know any fucking girls. How would be able to keep his side of the stupid agreement? Until an idea struck to his mind. _FUCK. AM I REALLY THAT DESPERATE? THAT'S NOT RIGHT. IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING. BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY GODDAMN CHOICE. FUCK! _He cursed in his head at the thought; Azami was just waiting for Akashi to mention the girl he was going to ask out, in order to make sure he kept his side of the deal.  
"W-well..." Akashi stuttered slightly. "I don't really know any goddamn girls. So..."  
Ugh! He just couldn't bring himself to say it!  
"D-do you..." He looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the floor.  
"Do you want to go on a date with me...?"  
There! He said it! He just wanted to throw up for saying that sentence! It revolted him!  
Azami was taken a back; slightly blushing at his offer. _G-go on a date...? With him...?! Well it's not like it's anything special... he's just asking because he doesn't know any girls._ She didn't know what to think. She was debating in her head whether she should reject his offer or accept it. It would be fun to get to see a different Akashi than the one she already knew, so maybe it would be kind of... fun?  
"F-fine. I'll accept your proposal. But only because you don't know any other girls." She blushed slightly; trying not to look in his direction. She didn't want Akashi to see her burning red face.  
Akashi blinked his eyes, actually surprised that she had agreed to this. He was thinking she would reject him. _Of course she would agree... she wants me to suffer!_ And it would be better if he was acting nice to her. _Tch..! That fucking bitch probably had this all planned out!_ Akashi thought to himself. They were rivals so she wanted him to suffer every last bit and the thought just irritated him.  
"Well, where are you going to take me Aka-chan?" She smirked as she gave him a nickname; wondering what his reaction would be. Obviously, he didn't like that one bit, but he couldn't say anything once their date had started... and that was when he asked her out a few minutes ago. _I'MGOINGTOKILLYOUMIYAMOTO-_ he thought in his head; trying to calm himself so the frustation wouldn't show in his face. Once he had composed himself again, he looked at her in the eyes and spoke.  
"We're going to the carneval. There's one in town and it's usually where a lot of stupid couples go." Akashi said to her.  
_...A carneval? Really...? That's the best he can do? _Azami sighed as she thought to herself. "Your choices suck."  
"Shut up Miyamoto."  
Azami facepalmed herself as she walked towards Akashi and stood by his side; almost a bit nervous. He didn't want him to hit her or do something unexpected. Even though Akashi wasn't planning on doing anything to her (yet), he sure was thinking of all the things he could do to harm her. Maybe that would ease his mind and his body while they went on their date. Thinking of horrible scenarios, like her falling off a ride or something, would make the date feel less mortifying than it already was. Those thoughts put Akashi back into a nice mood, even though he tried not to show his calm mood... in order to scare Azami. Acting like he was in a bad mood would probably end the date faster, is what Akashi thought to himself.  
They walked together through the streets. It was pretty busy and it was a nice, warm day outside. Even after Akashi and Azami's small battle, it felt like nothing had happened at all. They kind of looked like a couple as they walked together. Azami tried to look up at Akashi without him noticing that she was staring at him. She was never able to get this close to him without taking a proper look at him. She was only able to get up close to him in order to hurt him, and it was usually quick, so she was never able to get a good look at his detailed profile. She also noticed how different they were in height. He also had a really nic complexion and shiny hair - and the fact that it was red made him stand out from the rest of the crowd.  
He looked... kind of... nice... Azami shook her head; trying to remove all those thoughts from her head. _NOICAN'TTHINKTHATWHATAREYOUDOINGBRA INSTAHP-_ she tried to snap herself back into reality. This was just a fake date! The sooner it could be over, the better.  
Akashi was just focused on getting it over with. He didn't want to endure this 'pain' any longer. Having to go on a date with a woman was bad, but going on a date with the person he hated the most was ever worse!  
They finally arrived to the carnival. There was a crowd of people. Some girls were wearing kimonos and the carneval was very lively. _Ugh... I hope this nightmare ends quick..._ he thought to himself; examining the place until something caught his eye and without realizing it, he grabbed Azami's hand and dragged her with him.  
_W-WHAAAAA...?! _Azami's face immidiately turned into a reddish hue. _WHY IS HE HOLDING MY HAND?! / _His actions had completely caught her off guard. _He's really taking the 'fake date' seriously... is he trying to make it as authentic as possible? _She didn't know, she was confused and unable to think... but... she was kind of okay with it. _NO. I'M SUPPOSE TO HATE HIM._ Azami thought to herself; reassuring herself as they finally both arrived at a game booth.  
"I want that one." Akashi pointed to the plushie on the left. It was an extremely large, white alpaca with a red scarf. _IT HAD TO BE THE KAWAII-EST SHIT HE'D EVER SEEN IN HIS ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE._ Even if Akashi's face showed no expression (except full-on seriousness), deep down he was dying (and having an orgasm) to have the plushie. "Get it for me." He demanded; glaring at her with his sharp, red eyes. There was no refusing him. He was FORCING her to get that FUCKING KAWAII alpaca for him.  
"Ehhh- why can't you do it yourself if you want it that bad?!" Azami said, annoyed by his demands. She didn't want to be bossed around. What kind of date was this? It wasn't romantic at all. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms and turned around. Her back faced Akashi in protest. Akashi only got annoyed by her refusal and he forcefully grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her to the booth; sitting her down on the chair. He took out some money from his pocket and paid the man that in charge.  
"All you have to do is just hit the WHITE ALPACA with the gun in front of you and make it fall. You have three tries, so you better not fail Miyamoto." Akashi shot a glare at her with his gleaming red eyes. If she failed... he was going to end the stupid date and start flipping some tables to show his frustration.  
Azami felt a small shiver travel through the back of her spine. She had a shitload of pressure on her shoulders now. _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK- I'M GONNA FUCK THIS UP SO BAD._ She thought to herself. He was most likely gonna start yelling at her and all this chaos would erupt if she didn't win that lousy alpaca for him. But even with all this pressure being put on her, she did find it adorable on how he wanted such a girly thing like a plushie. And it was too cute for his tastes. It was still weird to her. What did he need it for? Azami pondered but she shrugged it off as she picked up the plastic gun. _It's just a fake gun with fake 'bullets', how hard could it be? _She thought to herself as she held up the gun; aiming for the white alpaca.  
_Ban!_  
The alpaca only slightly moved. Akashi turned his gaze to Azami and began to glare at her with dissaproving eyes. She didn't mind, even though his stares were creeping her out. She still had two tries left, so she didn't have to worry just yet. _Maybe I can get it in the next shot...!_ She said to herself confidently; trying to focus all her attention on that plushie.  
_Ban!  
It's tipping, It's tipping...! _And it went back to the same position it was. She didn't want to look at Akashi, in order not to see how he was glaring at her, but she could just feel the heavy aura he was emitting. It was... pretty scary. How the hell was she suppose to get that huge plushie to fall? It would be impossible with these weak ass 'bullets'. _I'm down to my last try._ She sighed, focusing all her might on that stupid alpaca. She could do this. She HAD to do this. She just had to focus. She aimed the gun at the plushie once more, and she only hoped that the bullet's force was strong enough to make it fall.  
_Ban!_  
"Sorry, kid." The old man said. "Better luck next time."  
_She didn't get it. Akashi was going to kill her._ She could already feel his dissaproving glare.  
"But here's a consolation prize for trying." The old man said as he gave her a smaller, beige-colored alpaca. It wasn't as huge at the other one, but it reminded Azami of Akashi. She couldn't help but laugh at the similarity, and she just started to laugh; forgetting about the fact that she wasn't able to get him the alpaca he wanted.  
"Bahaha! This one's better! It looks just like you!" Azami laughed while handing him the small alpaca. It had an pirate eyepatch on the side Akashi had his own eyepatch... on his right eye.  
Akashi turned to the side and hit her on top of her head; his face was a little red. "It looks nothing like me. Plus, you didn't get the one I wanted." Although he was still annoyed, Azami noticed that he didn't yell at her, and that his voice was gentle this time.  
"Faggot." Azami replied, smiling a bit.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU-"  
Azami immidiately grabbed him by the arm; stopping him in midsentence.  
"We're going there now." She pointed at the ferris wheel as she kept dragging him with her.  
Akashi blinked and looked at her while keeping up with Azami.  
"That's gay."  
"Look who's talking." She replied.  
They finally arrived to the ferris wheel, and luckily for them, the line wasn't too long. It was bareable enough. Both of them just waited until it was finally their turn to ride it. They got on board and Azami sat on one side of the cubicle and Akashi sat on the other.  
It was pretty quiet and embarassing for both of them. The atmosphere was awkward and they wouldn't look each other in the eyes. Azami was staring outside; looking at all the people below while comparing them to ants. Akashi just stared at the plushie Azami gave him and glanced outside the window every now and again.  
_Why can't this date be fucking over yet...?_ Akashi whined. They have barely been on their date for around twenty or thirty or whatever minutes and he already wanted to end it. He was still upset over his loss. He never lost. _What went wrong? _He didn't want to think about it and he just stared at Azami. He was sort of... admiring her psychique. Akashi never really bothered to pay any attention to Azami... or anything that had to do with her, really. His mind was always tainted by his deep hatred towards her that he never bothered to.  
Azami turned her head and caught Akashi staring at her; even though he quickly turned his head around, in order to make it seem like he wasn't. Even if he obviously was.  
_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_  
"Idiot." Azami said, showing a blank expression on her face even though her heart was beating fast... and so was Akashi's.  
He held on tightly to his plushie.

It was getting late, and the sun was finally beginning to die down and go to sleep so it could wake up tomorrow. Even though they didn't talk or do much in the ferris wheel, it was kind of fun. And they got to ride and play some other games, even if Akashi and Azami kept putting each other down when either of them couldn't do something right. They got out of the carnival and the noise level was drastically reduced.  
"This date is finally over!" Akashi said with relief; proud he had managed to keep his side of the deal. He didn't cuss and he wasn't TOO mean to Azami throughout their whole date. Some of his pride was restored.  
"It's not over yet." Azami said as she put the last piece of cotton candy in her mouth.  
"...HUH? What do you mean it isn't over?!" Akashi said completely confused and irritated. _He still had to endure more of this living hell?!_  
"You heard me. It ain't over until I say it is." She smirked at him as she walked past him.  
_That little bitch...!_ He thought to himself. And Akashi thought he was finally free from this horrific nightmare. He was wrong. So. Fucking. Wrong. He didn't know how long he could last. He was too tired from doing all these things he normally wouldn't do, that he had no energy to protest. Plus, it wouldn't do him any good. He just followed Azami to wherever she was headed to, until they ended up in a park.  
_A park...? This late...? Really...? _He could only sigh as he followed Azami. She sat on the swing.  
"Push me." Azami demanded.  
"Push yourself." Akashi said as he just stood behind her with his hands in his pockets.  
Azami just stood there motionless; waiting for Akashi to push her.

Nothing happened and she only let out a small sigh of dissapointment. She was hoping that this would hopefully add a sense of completion to their date, but she guessed that it would be asking for too much.  
Akashi just looked at her, not willing to do much until he heard her dissapointed sigh.  
_...I fucking hate her..._  
Azami felt Akashi's hands on her back, as he began to push her. She looked back at him, surprised, but his face was turned to the side, so he didn't have to look at her. Even though she could see his slightly red face. She partially smiled; enjoying his time with him, even though she didn't want to admit it. And neither did he.  
_Bampf!_  
Azami fell onto the ground. Akashi purposely pushed her too hard and pushed her off the swing. Akashi couldn't contain his laughter and he just laughed at her.  
"What the hell was that for, you fucker?!" She yelled at him while rubbing the back of her head.  
"I'm sorry Miyamoto-san. My hands just slipped." Akashi said sarcastically as he stuck out his tongue at her; unamused by her lack of injuries. He was hoping she'd break her back or something. "I hope I didn't kill of any of your brain cells... if you had any left."  
"Maybe if you had two eyes you could see better!"  
The atmosphere was getting pretty intense as they fired insults to one another until...

Azami's stomach growled. She had only eaten some food at the carneval and cotton candy, so she was still starving. She covered her stomach with two of her hands; a bit embarassed that he had to hear that. Until she remembered he could cook.  
"Wait... you cook, right?" Azami asked while looking at him; awaiting his answer.  
"Yeah, so what?" He looked at her with a raised brow, hoping she wasn't gonna ask him what he thought she was going to ask him.  
"Feed me." She demanded.  
"Beg for it." He answered.  
"Never." She replied.  
They exchanged glares. _I'll never get him to cook for me like this... so I just got to challenge him. He's always stupid enough to never back down from a challenge._  
"I bet I can cook better than you."  
AKASHI WAS GOING TO SLAP A HOE JUST FOR THAT COMMENT.  
"NO. YOU CANNOT."  
"Then prove it!"  
"I WILL." Akashi said angrily as he rushed out of the park and started heading towards his house; since it wasn't too far from here anyways. Until he reminded himself of something and he stopped to look back at Azami. "You have to close your eyes once we get to my house. I don't want my rival to know where I live." He told her. Akashi was dead serious. Azami laughed. Like she ever would _ever _want to know where he lived.  
"And if I don't?"  
Akashi took off his tie and snapped it. "Then I'm gonna have to choke a bitch."  
"I was just kidding."  
"I wasn't."

"You can open your eyes now." Akashi said while taking off his shoes and putting them to the side; confirming that it was fine for Azami to finally take a look at his house... or at least the inside of it. He gently placed his alpaca on the kitchen table before heading towards the kitchen. He felt kind of embarassed for some reason. He's never shown anyone his house before, not even his teammates. He was too afraid of what they might think of him as soon as they stepped into his room. No he does not have porn. CHEEZUS CHRIST.  
Azami opened her eyes and was honestly shocked he owned such a nice house. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. It felt comfortable and the atmosphere felt calm; something you wouldn't expect from a guy that was always looking for a fight and asking for one whenever he found his rival. "It's nice." She said while taking off her shoes and following him towards the kitchen. He was preparing everything and doing all that fancy stuff like turning on the stove and getting pans. All that good shit.  
"Aren't you gonna cook something?" He questioned her as he put on his green apron.  
OHGODHEWEARSANAPRONHOWHILARI OUSISTHIS- Azami tried so hard not to laugh, even though Akashi could clearly see it in her face. He almost wanted to punch her but he didn't.  
If Azami said she wasn't gonna cook something, Akashi would most likely not cook for her at all, so she still had to lie through it.  
"Y-yeah... " She replied, even though she had no clue in what she was doing. At least he was nice enough to get everything prepared for her. Azami just started to mix a bunch of random ingredients together, it looked alright, and Akashi wasn't saying anything, so she must probably be doing everything correct... whatever she was creating.  
_Just what the hell is she mixing...?_ Akashi was thinking in his mind, too afraid to ask what the hell she was making. She was probably making some Mexican food or something, because it did not look like any of the Japanese dishes he had ever made in his life. He looked over at her and noticed she wasn't mixing, whatever the hell she was making, correctly.  
"Oi. You're not doing it right." He said as he put his hand on top of Azami's as he tried to teach her how to stir the stuff she was making properly.  
Azami's heart almost jumped out of her body. She could feel his gentle touch on her. She couldn't even focus on what the hell she was making anymore.  
"Are you even listening?" He asked her. A bit irked that she was, most likely, not paying attention to anything he had just taught her.  
"I'm done anyways...!" She exclaimed. If she didn't end it now... she would...  
Akashi tasted her food. "...this tastes like shit."  
"I know. I was just mixing random ingredients, dumbass. Just in case you couldn't tell. I can't cook as amazing as you (or at all). I only said that so you could cook for me." She admitted to him as she rushed to the table and sat down.  
"Hurry up. I'm waiting." She said.  
"You're useless." He sighed.

The food was finally finished! Everything looked so delicious! He had made her some miso soup and tonkatsu. _Hopefully that will fill her up_, Akashi thought to himself. Even though he most likely knew she would still be hungry by then, but at least she wouldn't be starving anymore.  
Azami began to chow down on Akashi's cooking. "This is good." Azami said quite amazed, but she couldn't tell if that was just because he was really good at cooking, or because she was just too hungry to care. Hunger makes even the worst food taste good. "You'll make a good wife."  
"I'm a guy, stupid." He sighed while he looked at her as she ate his food.  
He didn't know why, but he kind of enjoyed watching her eat. He usually was only able to cook for himself, and he was kind of enjoying the company. Even if he wouldn't admit to it.  
Azami was just sitting there; focusing on filling herself up. _Napkin, napkin..._ she thought while lurking for one, but she couldn't find one so she used his alpaca instead. Wiping the food crumbs and small stains on her mouth on the alpaca's face.  
Akashi got up and slammed the table. "OI!"  
She looked up at him and he only got embarassed. He walked over to her and snatched the alpaca from her. "You could have gotten napkins, you know."  
"Then get me some." She said as she kept eating her food; not really caring. Akashi just looked down at her in disgust as he took the alpaca and headed upstairs his room. In order to keep the plushie away from her. He tried to clean the stains of it with his apron, but the food stains were still there. "That idiot..." He mumbled to himself as he stared at the plushie for some time. He kept staring at it, until he kissed it where the alpaca's mouth was.  
_It's like an indirect kiss..._He thought to himself.

His face suddenly grew flustered and became boiling hot.  
_W-WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?!_  
He tried to wipe his mouth with his shirt as he tossed the alpaca violently to the wall.

He walked to it and picked it up; holding it in his arms before he placed it softly in his bed, amongst his other plushies.  
Akashi blushed as he left his room; closing the door behind him.  
"Idiot."


End file.
